Cornering Mediwitch Granger
by Twilight to Midnight
Summary: Five years after Hogwarts, Hermione is a mediwitch oblivious to the world of romance but Draco Malfoy is about to change that. If she won't admit she loves him then Draco will just have to force it out of her in the only way a slytherin sex god knows how.


A/N: Just a little plot bunny that bit me while I was daydreaming about Wentworth Miller. Thought my daydream wasn't quite this explicit, actually it wasn't explicit at all, that bit sort of just popped out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my supremely vivid sense of imagination.

* * *

Adrian Dante was having the worst of days. His wife had thrown a plate at his head this morning, his baby daughter had vomited all over his favourite shirt, he had nearly splinched himself when he apparated to work and he had the longest shift at St. Mungo's magical hospital possible.

Even his colleagues seemed to sense his dark mood and steered carefully clear of him. Only Hermione Granger gave him a sympathetic smile and gave his arm a light pat before she grabbed a chart off the rack and proceeded to one of the several examination rooms.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he too followed suit. His hand closed around a cold chart and he yanked it jerkily from the rack. He flipped it open and read the name that was presented to his blurred vision.

"Draco Malfoy?" His voice was nearly drowned out by the noise in the waiting room.

A young man with platinum blond hair looked up and stared at the healer before him angrily.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Adrian rubbed his eyes once more. Great. The patient from hell.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, come through this way."

Draco Malfoy sighed in impatience and followed the man before him. This was not what he had anticipated. His limp arm hung painfully by his side as he sidled forward angrily.

As Draco seated himself on the white hospital bed, he turned to glare at the healer before him.

"Well? Let's get this over with!" Draco demanded arrogantly.

Adrian sighed. "Yes sir."

The healer looked dispassionately at the man before him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the arm hanging limply by the blonde's side.

"You've dislocated your shoulder, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scowled deeply. "No shit, Sherlock. Fix it and let's get going."

For a bewildering moment, Adrian seriously considered putting the man before him in an induced coma. Bitting down on his anger, he pointed his wand at the dislocation and muttered a quiet spell.

Draco hissed tightly as he felt his arm slip back into place. He rolled his shoulder experimentally and nodded.

"Good." Draco tossed his bangs from his eyes. "Later."

As the blond stalked from the room, Adrian ran a tired hand through his hair.

He was having a bad day.

* * *

He groaned lightly as the coffee burnt its way down his throat. He smiled slightly as a nurse passed him and nodded to another healer. His day was getting better; the coffee had definitely given him a boost. Just five more hours and he could go home and attempt to apologise to his lovely wife.

Taking a fleeting glance at his watch, he could not help but take a deep calming breath to steady his grating nerves. Caffeine aside, he was still having a monster of a day.

Adrian quickly strode towards the door of the waiting room and grabbed another medical chart. For a split second, Adrian thought he would have to commit himself to the mental ward and spend the rest of his days with that Lockhart loony but after he had tiredly rubbed his eyes for the 100th time that day, he weary gaze reconfirmed his worst fears.

"Draco Malfoy."

The blond looked up and scowled at the mediwizard.

"You again." He muttered angrily.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you, Mr. Malfoy." Adrian's expression was deadpanned. "Please follow me."

Both men once again found themselves in the same, non-descript examination room. Adrian took a cursory glance at his patient and groaned.

"You have dislocated your shoulder, again, Mr. Malfoy. Fifth time today."

The blond man smiled derisively. "You are a bright one aren't you?"

Adrian clenched his teeth. _Do not kill a patient, Adrian. _

_Calm._

_Calm._

_CALM!_

A light spell engulfed Draco's shoulder and with a light pop, his arm slid back into place.

"Thanks." With that said, Draco stormed from the room, his designer black robes billowing silently behind him.

Adrian was damn ready to uproot all his hair.

He needed more caffeine.

* * *

Adrian's eyes quickly flickered to the clock eagerly. Just one more hour, just one more hour and he was off, home free. He could hardly contain his excitement. Most of his fellow healers had already headed off home as the number of patients had dwindled.

As he impatiently twiddled his thumbs and counted down the seconds, he glanced happily at the empty waiting room and laughed delightedly. Finally! Finally, his day was looking up.

He nearly skipped down the corridor to his office as the relief washed over him. Suddenly, a commotion startled him. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared curiously at the open door of the examination room.

Adrian laughed at himself and brushed off his paranoia. It was midnight, of course he would be a tad bit on edge, considering the amount of coffee he'd had that day, it wasn't surprising at all. He was about to walk off when he heard the noise again.

Now he was seriously worried, his eyebrows furrowed and he walked slowly towards the door. It was strangely ajar. All examination rooms automatically closed the doors in order to ensure maximum privacy, so why the hell was this door open?

Cautiously, he pushed open the door and stepped into the pitch black room.

"Hello?"

Silence met his enquiry.

"Hello?" He tried again. This time, he heard a light shuffle, like clothing brushing against the wall.

_Stupefy._

Before he had time to turn, a flash of red light streamed towards him.

He swore he had seen a flash of brilliant silver before unconsciousness swallowed him.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been having a great day. In fact, she was having a downright exceptional day. Crookshanks had behaved himself, Ron had come crawling back with apologies, she had a day full of lovely patients and her shift was finally off.

For a moment, Hermione felt a wave of pity for her colleague, Adrian Dante, who still had an hour to go on his shift but this was quickly set aside at the thought of jumping into bed with a good book.

As she grabbed her keys and shoved them unceremoniously into her handbag, Hermione quickly stripped off her healer robes and darted out the door of the change rooms. She hesitated for a moment in the eerie silence of the corridor before deciding to stop by to say goodnight to Adrian.

Hermione knocked politely on the closed door of his office and waited patiently for a response. But none came. She furrowed her brows lightly.

_He must be in the waiting room with a patient._

Eager to get home, Hermione Granger quickly ran to the desk of the waiting room.

The night nurse looked up from her _Witch Weekly _and smiled politely at Hermione.

"Good evening healer Granger."

"Good evening Jenny. Have you seen Adrian? I just wanted to say goodnight."

The nurse frowned lightly. "No. I've been paging him for the past ten minutes but he hasn't been responding." Jenny's frown deepened. "He still has a patient waiting for him in examination room 8."

Hermione started getting worried. "That's strange. He's not in his office, I just checked."

Jenny sighed and glanced at Hermione pleadingly. "The patient has been there for twenty minutes. I don't suppose you could just…"

The young mediwitch sighed wearily. "Sure. How long could it take?"

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door as she pulled her hair from the mess of a bun she had forced it into earlier. When she heard a light response, Hermione opened the door and stepped smilingly into the illuminated room.

Like all the other examination rooms, room 8 was white washed and non-descript. Inside, there was only a narrow white bed and a window which showed the dark night sky outside.

At least, that was what should have been there.

Instead, the walls were a deep emerald green and the window was covered with thick, lush drapes. In the centre of the room, where the narrow hospital bed should have been, lay a large, sprawling bed of silk sheets and plumped satin pillows. Hermione gasped and quickly turned back towards the door.

But instead of seeing a door like she expected, she saw something that she knew would be much harder to get past.

"Malfoy." She hissed.

The blond man smiled, a slight quirk of his lips that Hermione had never seen on his features.

"Hermione." Draco practically purred her name as his smile became wider.

Hermione was suddenly on guard, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Malfoy?"

Quicksilver eyes flashed as the man stepped towards her, dwarfing her slight figure.

"Call me Draco, love."

"Malfoy, what are you…"

Draco laid a silencing finger against her pursed lips and shushed her.

"Draco…say it with me Hermione, Draco…" He whispered in her ear, breathing her clean scent quietly.

Hermione stiffened at his proximity. "Mal…"

"Uh uh, Hermione. Say it. Just say it."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Draco." She hissed in agitation. "What the hell do you want?"

Draco quickly back away and smiled at her serenely, an expression which rendered him shockingly handsome, not that Hermione would admit to thinking such a blasphemous thought.

"Do you know what I did today?"

Hermione blinked at the sudden turn in the conversation. "What?" She muttered dumbly.

"I dislocated my shoulder five times. Five! Hoping, just hoping that you would pick up my case. But noooo…that idiot of a healer just had to thwart every single attempt I made! Was that your doing, Hermione? Did you put that idiot Dante up to it?"

The young brunette frowned. "What the hell are you on Mal…Draco?"

Draco gave her surprised look. "So, you didn't do it? Oh good. Still, it forced me to take desperate measures."

Hermione gave the blond before her a silencing look. "Don't you have better things to do than to purposely dislocate your shoulder to gain attention? This isn't third year at Hogwarts you know; these tactics are just downright pathetic."

The blond bared his teeth in a predatory grin. "I wouldn't have to resort to such juvenile tactics if you weren't so damn adamant in ignoring me. Even Potter and Weasley bothered to come to my birthday bash last week, and yet, you didn't. Sent back your invitation with some useless excuse that you were busy. What did you do that weekend anyway? Sit at home with that monstrosity of fur ball?"

Hermione flushed angrily. "I was not ignoring you! I was…"

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh. "You have been since graduation."

Hermione's eyes darted to and fro in search of an exit. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? So this has nothing to do with the fact that I kissed you at the graduation ball and confessed that I loved you?"

"NO!" Hermione felt as if her heart had dislodged from its usual place and was currently bouncing around in her thoracic cavity, ricocheting off her ribs and lungs, making it nearly impossible for her to breath.

"Oh? So you ran away from me and avoided me for five years without a single reason?" Draco was slowly advancing towards her, Hermione backed away cautiously.

The young brunette shook her head frantically, her wild curls flying.

"You're reading too much into this, Malfoy! It wasn't…"

Hermione choked down her words when she felt the back of her thighs hit what was undoubtedly the extravagant bed. Above her, Draco smiled, pressing his body closer to her petite form.

Hermione breathed in sharply. Her soft curves were pressed tightly to his hard contours and she could feel every muscle under his dark clothing.

"What…what are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered for a moment, her breath coming in small audible gasps.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious, Hermione?" Her name sounded like a dark promise on his lips.

The young brunette shook her head frantically. She hastily raised her hands to his chest and tried to push him away but he was like a brick wall. Warm and solid, Draco didn't seem to budge an inch. Instead, he seemed to be coming closer, his body was beginning to smother her and Hermione lost her balance, her back hitting the cool sheets.

Draco paid no attention to Hermione's frantic state and crawled onto the bed, his heated body covering hers.

"I've decided, my love, that if you're not going to come to me, then I might as well come to you." She shivered as his voice vibrated through her skull, gasping as a sliver of heat pooled in her abdomen.

She swallowed thickly, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt his lips rest teasingly against her oversensitive skin.

"No more running, my love." His voice was amazingly husky, mesmerising, his soft platinum locks brushing her chest as she arched off the bed when he gently nipped her collarbone.

Hermione's vision was blurred as she struggled to control her wild heartbeat.

"What…what do you expect will come of th…this Malfoy?" Liquid heat was pooling at her core. "Th…that I will just fa…fall into…"

Hermione moaned loudly as his rough fingers feathered searchingly up her pleated skirt and whispered across her thigh. "That I would just fall into your…your arms…and just…just agree to…"

Another moan was torn from her throat; her breaths were now mere pants against his ear.

Draco's husky laughter shook her to her core; his fingers were teasing her, brushing against the now soaking material of her underwear.

"My love, when I'm done with you tonight, you're never going to want to leave my bed…or me for that matter."

Hermione tried to protest, her words coming out as little incomprehensible whimpers as Draco sealed his lips hotly to hers and thrust his tongue into her sultry little mouth. His tongue ravaged her mouth expertly, exploring every crevice and every surface, delighting in her taste and savouring the honeyed ambrosia that she offered him.

When he finally pulled away, Hermione could only moan in protest. Her hips, pinned down by his, were grinding desperately against him, her movements primal and frenzied though unconscious on her part.

Draco's eyes seemed to herald an approaching storm as they darkened, leaving only a thin ring of lightening which froze her in her struggles.

His smile was carnal and fierce, his tongue gliding across his swollen lips as he absorbed her taste.

Hermione sobered instantly. Her arms flailed out against him, struggling to escape from the cage of his lithe form.

"Draco! Don't do this! I…I…" Hermione was becoming desperate.

Draco's head slowly titled to the side, his feverish eyes studying her intently.

"Is that what you really want, Hermione? For me to stop?" He rolled his hips slowly against hers.

She gasped, her fingers fisting in the cool silk sheets.

"Do you want all this to end?" His fingers whispered up her chest, gently cupping her breasts.

"Can you walk away from this?" His tongue glided across the shell of her ear.

Hermione was panting harshly; her fingers clenched so tightly that she was leaving small crescent indents in her skin.

Draco lifted her soft form and pulled her into the centre of the bed. Slowly, with an agonising pace, his fingers deftly flicked open a button of her crisp white shirt, then another and then another.

Within moments, he had revealed her beautiful round breasts cupped by a lacy blue bra and Hermione wasn't protesting at all. Instead, her hands were reaching desperately for him but Draco was having none of it. He pinned her hands to the bed and lowered his head, his tongue running down the valley of her breasts as he pressed his hard length insistently to her core.

Hermione bucked, nearly screaming from the slow torture he was inflicting.

As Draco's agile hands continued to undress her, his mouth returned to her ear, licking and nibbling as he whispered heated words while his hips rolled leisurely against her.

"Do you know how long I've watched you? Do you know how much I crave you? You're my fantasy. Even when, to me, you were still a filthy little mudblood whore, I dreamt about you writhing under me, moaning my name while I made you come again and again and again. Do you remember when you slapped me in third year? That was the first night I dreamt about you. Dreamt about what you'd feel like, what you'd taste like, what you'd look like as you came, my name on your lips…"

Draco moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as images assaulted him. Beautiful, intense images of milky flesh and frenzied movements made even more impassioned by her very real scent and her very fervent moans.

He forced his eyes to open, his pupils wide and dilated. He watched her thrash under him as he continued his ministrations.

"Then…the dreams became more. More than just fucking you senseless, more than just ravaging you body. They scared me, angered me. Made me want to kill you rather than face the truth behind them. Dreaming of screwing you was one thing but those dreams…they were so simple…just memories of you. Licking a sugar quill, reading, watching your friends play quidditch. It was too much…"

Hermione's hips were desperately thrashing against his. Her moans were ringing loudly through the room. She hurriedly released the wrinkled silk sheets and latched onto his black shirt, her fingers searching for the buttons that held the offending material together. At that moment, Draco gave a particularly hard thrust, eliciting a feral moan from her throat. Her fingers clenched the delicate material and wrenched it from his body, buttons flying every which way.

On top of her, Draco was smiling conceitedly, his hips continually grinding into her.

"I always knew you'd be tempestuous in bed. I always craved the fire that you could bring to my life. Do you see Hermione? Do you see what we could be together? Can you feel what it's like?"

Hermione hissed. She could feel Draco's hands remove her bra and the soaking scrap of lace that covered her core. His quidditch calloused fingers slid up her thigh and gently parted her folds.

She held her breath as she felt a long lithe finger move into her, gently probing her with care. Draco need not have bothered. She was so slick with lust that he met no resistance. He grinned, his smile predatory, his desire near insatiable. Unhurriedly, he slid in a second finger and then a third. With what little patience he had left, Draco slowly pumped his soaked fingers in and out of her.

In and out.

In and out.

With little ceremony, Draco ran his thumb roughly across the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, sending shockwaves through her small form. He rubbed harder, the movements of his fingers becoming turbulent until Hermione could see nothing but the blinding lights that were erupting in her vision.

Soon, Hermione was on the edge, the pinnacle of something monumental that left her riotous against every other emotion in her system.

And…he stopped.

Withdrew.

Grabbed his torn shirt from the floor and draped it across his broad shoulders.

Hermione cried out at the sudden loss, her body humming but not sated.

Draco stood at the side of the bed, his erection painfully obvious through his pants, but unmoving as he stared at her intently.

"Well?" His voice whispered across her skin.

Hermione stared at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Wha…what?" She forced out.

Draco smirk was reminiscent of their Hogwarts days.

"Yes or no, Hermione? Do you want to be a part of my life?"

Hermione was silent. She stared at him and tried to shake the lust filled haze that engulfed her mind. Somehow, she knew that the simple words hid something much deeper. Much more momentous. Something Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to face.

She took a deep breath, Draco's eyes following the rise and fall of her naked chest.

"You're asking me to marry you." It was a statement not a question.

Draco answered it anyway. "Yes." His expression did not change.

Hermione watched him carefully. "Why?"

He smiled at her, a flash of white teeth. "Because we belong to each other, didn't you feel that?"

"Lust, Draco. That's what lust feels like." Her whisper floated across the room.

His expression did not change. "So frightened, my love. Where's that notorious Gryffindor courage? Where has my little kitten hidden her claws?"

Hermione flushed in anger. "I am not…"

Draco interrupted her. "Fine. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you didn't spend all of seventh year watching me."

"How do you know I was watching you?" She hissed.

His smirk was smug. "Because I was watching you watch me."

Hermione's lips formed a little 'o'. She couldn't look him in the eyes. It had taken her so long to push aside that silly school girl crush for her enemy; so long to stop comparing every man she met to the demigod standing before her.

She must have spoken her last thought out loud because Draco was smirking at her, his expression fierce and proud.

"Why search for an inferior substitute when I'm offering you the original?" He purred in her ear.

Hermione quivered, her traitorous fingers moving towards him.

Draco stood still. He watched as her fingers touched him, glided across the alabaster skin of his abdomen and hissed as the small fingers slid to a stop.

Hermione met his eyes, the chocolate brown feverish in their intensity.

"Yes." Her voice was firm.

Draco smiled. A genuine smile as the primal male in him roared in satisfaction.

He reached into his pocket, quickly retrieving a small velvet box. Draco snapped the lid open and pulled out the magnificent ring within.

Hermione stared chagrined at the classically cut ring before her, her eyes met his in irritation.

"You planned this whole bloody thing! YOU…"

Draco did not allow her to continue. He sealed his lips feverishly to hers and slid the ring onto her finger while his tongue distracted her expertly.

Hermione barely noticed as she was pushed back onto the bed, the bare skin of her back once more pressed to the cool silk while her front was covered by his heated body.

Draco wasted no time in discarding what remained of his clothing, the expensive fabric suddenly offensive to him in his pursuit of his ultimate goal, to feel her glorious body pressed entirely against his.

Hermione gasped. Nothing separated them now.

For all the years that she had known him, Hermione had always assumed that his alabaster skin would be as cool to the touch as marble, but she was so wrong. How wrong she could not have fathomed until she felt the fever burning under his skin as his manhood teasingly circled her entrance.

Hermione moaned, pleasure and anticipation arcing through her blood like a lightening strike. She pulled his lips away from their fervent assault on her breast and shyly met his eyes.

"Draco. I…I've never…I haven't done this before." She whispered.

His eyes seemed to clear of their lust for a moment. His eyes widened fractionally before the sleepy, lustful look returned.

"Then I shall be your teacher. You, Hermione, have always been the most attentive student." He whispered as his lips returned to their ministrations, trailing kisses slowly down her body.

Hermione giggled but was interrupted by the burst of pleasure that rocked her body as Draco's lips found her slick folds. His tongue teased and probed while his fingers explored her core. Soon, her body was quivering, her hips rising off the silken sheets as a flood of white hot pleasure raged through her body, and sent her nerves into disarray.

Before the aftershocks had even faded, Draco had pressed his lips to hers, her taste still on the tip of his tongue as she kissed him back feverishly, clawing at his back, violently trying to press him closer. When finally she recovered some of her senses, she could feel the intense rhythms of her heart and the warm trickle of liquid which slickly coated her thighs.

Draco shook his platinum blond hair from his eyes and raised himself onto his arms. Slowly, his eyes concentrated fiercely on her, he moved forward, inch by agonising inch until the tip of his cock was submerged inside her. The waves of pleasure were starting again and Hermione impatiently raised her hips, eager for more.

He smiled wolfishly and slowly sunk into her further, her hot tight walls clenching around him pleasurably. The desire roared through him, demanding that he take her now, all of her, ravish her like some conquering warlord and take his own pleasure. But he held back. He wanted desperately for her to feel what he felt. So he stilled his motions and silently searched for permission in her chocolate depths.

Hermione hardly cared. The sensations ravaging her body had swept away all sense and when Draco suddenly paused she nearly growled in frustration. She grabbed his still hips and pulled him forward frenziedly. With her pull and his own uncontrolled momentum, he plunged forward and broke that precious barrier that told him he was indeed her very first.

A small cry broke through the intense haze of fire that clouded his mind and Draco instantly felt terrible guilt. He quietly stroked her hair as he waited for her pain to subside and pushed aside his own dark desire.

Within moments, Hermione was nipping at his throat and wriggling her hips desperately, making Draco even harder. He tangled his hand in her wild curls and pulled her head back until her dark eyes met his.

He kept his eyes locked with hers and he slowly withdrew and thrust back deeply.

Hermione let out a deep moan of pure pleasure and thrust her hips to meet his stroke. Her eyes fluttered close.

Draco growled deep in his throat. "Hermione, open your eyes."

She didn't hesitate to obey. Her eyes instantly met his.

Draco pulled back once more and then sunk into her violently, eliciting a deep purr from Hermione.

He kept his movements strong but leisurely, teasing her to the precipice with every small movement.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. The bastard was teasing her!

She gave him a wicked smile and waited. Just as Draco had buried himself deep within her, she tightly clenched her inner walls and he let out a deep guttural moan until she finally released him.

"Bitch." He hissed at her. Hermione just smiled and tilted her hips.

Draco shook his head but kept his eyes intently fixed on hers. With their eyes locked tightly, Draco began to move again, again taking up his slow torturous pace.

Hermione panted, her words barely comprehensible.

"I love you, Draco."

This seemed to shock Draco for a moment. He stilled and watched her intently, his eyes holding a world of chaos as he replied, his voice shaking with the intensity.

"I love you too, Hermione." With that said, he resumed his thrusts, no longer at his teasing pace, his self-control shattered into ruins.

His movements increased in furore, passion pushing him beyond what he thought physically possible for any man. Hermione thrashed ferociously beneath him, her moans and screams echoing in his ear as she fast approached the precarious edge, all the while keeping her eyes locked tightly to his.

"Har…harder Draco…" came her breathless demand.

He was only too happy to oblige. Her core was pulsing viciously and she could feel his cock throb with every lunge.

White hot passion seared through Hermione's senses when the wave finally broke. She felt herself being torn into a million pieces as she cried and sobbed out her pleasure into Draco's shoulder, her hands clinging desperately to him.

Draco himself was not in a much better state; a storm of pleasure swept through him as he gave into his release, his body sensitive to every touch, on the verge of pain.

As the couple held each other in the languid aftermath, Draco was careful not to crush her small form as he remained inside her. Finally, he allowed his forehead to drop to hers; their eyes flickering over each others flushed features in appreciation.

Hermione could not bring herself to utter a word and neither, it seemed, could he.

She smiled at Draco seductively, her mind carefully storing away the memory of such an incredible experience, imprinting his touch on her skin.

Draco's eyes swept over her body, taking in every detail appreciatively until he once more met her gaze. She was wearing a curious little smile that made him want to ravish her all over again, but for her sake, he carefully repressed the desire.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was laced with concern.

Hermione smiled widely. "What do you think?" She lifted her hips and gave a forceful thrust causing Draco's hips to respond fervently.

"Minx." He accused her playfully.

Hermione just smiled. "I know."

No further words were needed. She clenched her inner walls languidly and instantly felt his response. She could feel the velvet hardness grow and instantly her core began to melt, slick and heated.

Draco moaned. "You are a health hazard, woman."

Hermione panted heatedly. "Speak for yourself, ferret boy."

* * *

Hermione swayed lightly on her feet as Draco reached out to steady her. She smiled at him sweetly before wrapping her arms tiredly around his neck.

"Merlin! I don't think my legs work anymore." She muttered into the crook of his neck.

Draco just smiled. "Go home, take a bath, I'll join you in a few minutes. I just have to take care of this." He waved his hand around and gestured towards the altered examination room.

Hermione just nodded and gave him a playful smile. "Don't suppose you're up for another round?"

Draco's deep seductive chuckle echoed through the room. "I'm up for several. Now go!"

Hermione smiled in satisfaction and with a resounding pop, she had apparated away.

Yes. She was definitely having a marvellous day.

He stared at the spot where she had been, grinning stupidly and shaking his head. Thank Merlin his plans had come off without a hitch, too bad he'd had to stupefy that other wizard though; the poor bloke was going to get a tongue lashing when he got home.

Draco's eyes wandered to the large bed and felt intense desire flood through him. The sheets looked as if they'd been pulled through a thunderstorm and Draco couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

He quickly retrieved his wand and righted all the changes he had made to the bland room and then proceeded to point his wand at the blank wall. A small purple light shot from its tip and hit the wall, it glowed for an uncertain moment before a door appeared where there was nothing but whitewash before. Draco quickly pulled open the door and reached inside.

With little ceremony he removed from it an unconscious figure and laid the man on the floor. He shook his head with pity as he dismissed the door and turned his wand back to the healer which lay on the floor.

Draco patted the figure sympathetically on the shoulder. "Sorry mate. Thanks for the help though. Much appreciated. I'll be sure to send you an invite to the wedding."

With that said he muttered a quick reviving spell and apparated from the room.

Adrian Dante felt the terrible lethargy lift itself from his mind as his eyes struggled to open. When he had finally recuperated all his senses, his eyes snapped to his watch and he nearly groaned.

"5:30 a.m. Merlin, the wife's going to avada me!"

He was definitely having a very bad day.

* * *

A/N: There! My first Draco/Hermione. I didn't mean for it to turn out quite as smutty as it did. It sort of just started as a cute little fluffy one-shot, guess that idea went out the window.

Anyway, hope you liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
